


in the backcountry

by Jules1398



Series: skam fic week 2018 [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Camping, M/M, Mahdi actually gets to talk, SKAM Fic Week, Sharing A Tent, Tent Sex, Vacation, isak hates camping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Isak hates camping, but his time at Nissen has come to a close and his friends wanted to do a big trip together, so he figures three days in Ytre Hvaler National Park can't be that bad until he finds out they're camping in the backcountry. Luckily he meets a dashing blond guy with space in his tent that's near actual bathrooms.





	in the backcountry

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this before out convo the other day so don't @ me. yk who you are.  
> also pretending to hate camping was hard  
> [come say hi!](http://crackandcanonships.tumblr.com/)

Isak hated camping. He didn’t like the amount of sweat and dirt it caused and how there weren’t always showers readily available. If he wasn’t going to shower, it was going to be on his own terms, not nature’s.

However, Isak loved his friends. Magnus, Mahdi, and Jonas had his back through thick and thin. They were there for him when his dad left and they were supportive when he came out. He wouldn’t trade them for the world, and that’s how he found himself with an overstuffed backpack on his lap as Jonas drove them into Ytre Hvaler National Park.

The park had numerous cabins that they could have stayed in, but they would be starting uni next semester, which meant that money was tight. Isak had done his research on the place, and there were two large campsites that offered bathrooms and showers, so he supposed that their three nights in the park would at least be bearable.

His dreams were crushed when they parked the car, grabbed all of their stuff, and climbed onto a fucking boat, which took them to some fucking remote island without any amenities in sight.

“This isn’t the campground,” Isak remarked.

“We’re going backcountry, bro,” Jonas explained. “It’s just more wild and free out here, you know?”

“I know that I need a bathroom on site,” Isak replied.

“Nature is your bathroom,” Magnus said. “Don’t worry, we brought plenty of toilet paper.”

“What about showering?” he asked.

“It’s three days,” Jonas pointed out.

Isak wrinkled his nose. “Gross.”

“I’m with Isak on this one,” Mahdi agreed. “I was planning on sneaking over to the campgrounds at least once to wash off the right way. I really hope that you do the same. Especially Magnus.”

“Bro!” Magnus exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. “You knew we were camping backcountry from the start. Don’t hurt me like that!”

“Wait,” Isak said, interrupting their little back and forth. “Did everyone know that we were backcountry camping from the start other than me?”

Jonas shrugged and Magnus said “oops.”

“We didn’t tell you on purpose,” Mahdi informed him. “Because we knew that you wouldn’t come if you knew you’d be more than two feet from a bathroom.”

Magnus and Jonas turned to glare at him, but Mahdi just shrugged. “I’m not going to lie to him. It’s too late to get a campground anyway. You have to reserve that shit.”

Isak crossed his arms. “I can’t fucking believe you assholes!” he exclaimed before chucking the tent on the ground. “You fuckers can set that up on your own.”

“He doesn’t know how,” Jonas whispered to the boys, just loud enough so Isak could hear too.

Flipping him off, Isak found himself a really nice log to sit on while he watched his friends do all of the work.

* * *

After everything was set up, it was still light out, so they decided to check out the Tisler Reef, snorkeling gear in hand. The coral was pretty cool, but Isak kind of wanted to go home, because watching Netflix in his room was also cool.

He swam around until he saw enough to say that he had gotten the experience and then got out onto dry land, leaving his friends in the water.

“It’s kind of cool, huh?” said a guy near him as he sat around, waiting for his friends to finish up.

“Were you talking to me?” Isak asked, surprised at the random socialization. 

The guy was pretty attractive, with blond hair and eyes bluer than the ocean in front of them. He had a decent build, which was on full display ask he was only wearing swim trunks, with a towel slung around his shoulders.

“Yeah, I was,” the guy replied with a shrug. “You seem like the most interesting person here and you were alone, so I decided I’d come and chat.”

Isak smiled a little. “Well, I thought it was definitely pretty cool. Feel free to sit down.”

The guy took him up on his offer, sitting down right next to him and holding out a hand. “I’m Even.”

“I’m Isak,” he replied, shaking the other boy’s hand.

“So, Isak,” Even began. “Did you know this coral reef right here is the biggest in European sheltered waters?”

He wasn’t exactly sure what sheltered waters meant, but he didn’t want to risk sounding stupid. He assumed that the fact Even said was impressive, so he said, “That’s extra cool.”

“Are you here on vacation?” Even asked.

“Camping trip with my friends,” Isak replied. “We got here today and I already want to go home. Apparently, they thought it was a good idea to camp in the backcountry.”

Even winced. “That sounds cool in theory, but I prefer having an easily accessible bathroom at all times.”

“That’s what I said!” Isak exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Well, I know this sounds a bit forward, but I have a two man tent on a site in Storesand and nobody to share it with,” Even said. “I’m not offering to get you in bed, I just want you to have a nice place to stay.”

“I might take you up on that,” Isak grinned. “I’m going to have to go back for dinner with my friends though.”

“I’m on site D12,” Even informed him. “See you then.”

He walked away without another word, leaving Isak in total awe. God, Isak couldn’t wait to share a tent with that guy.

* * *

The boys finished snorkeling and they made their way back to the campsite, where Jonas and Isak started up the fire. Everyone kept raving about how cool all the coral was even though they had literally just seen it together, so they all knew what it looked like.

“What are we eating?” Isak asked Jonas, who was using a stick to poke the fire.

“We’re roasting hot dogs,” he informed him.

“Gross,” Isak replied. “Literally that’s a shit tier food.”

Jonas shook his head. “You know, for a gay guy, you really do despise sausages.”

Isak rolled his eyes. “Fuck off.”

Magnus and Mahdi plopped down on the other sides of the log Isak was sitting on. “I’m so hungry,” Magnus complained. “Jonas, when is the fire ready?”

“It’s literally ready right now, do you not have eyes?” he replied pointing to the fire. Jonas and Magnus got sticks and started roasting, but Mahdi hung back with Isak.

“So, who was that guy you were talking to?” Mahdi asked.

“What guy?” Isak replied, knowing fully well what guy he was talking about.

“The coral reef guy,” Mahdi clarified. “Tall, blond, and kind of dashing. You were sitting next to him when I popped up for air once.”

“I don’t really know. His name is Even,” Isak told him.

“You should go for it, bro,” Mahdi replied.

Isak cocked an eyebrow. “Like I said, I don’t really know him.”

“You don’t really know him  _ yet _ ,” he modified. “Isak, face it. You’re a bit desperate at this point. It’s time to just go for it.”

“Damn, you could have actually sounded helpful and supportive but you had to phrase it _ that _ way,” Isak replied.

Mahdi shrugged. “I am supportive, but I’m also real. This is what it is.”

Isak offered him a half smile. “Thanks, Mahdi. Keep this on the down low, but he invited me back to his tent tonight and I might take him up on it.”

“That’s my boy!” Mahdi exclaimed, slapping him on his back. “Tell me how it goes later, but spare the details.”

Isak smiled. He had at least one friend at his side and he also had bathroom access during the first night of the trip. Things were starting to look a bit better.

* * *

Between waiting for Magnus and Jonas to fall asleep and the boat ride to Even’s campground, Isak didn’t find his tent until it was nearly midnight. What’s worse is that he knew he was going to have to get up early so that they wouldn’t notice he had been gone. Isak briefly considered turning around and going back, but he remembered what Mahdi said.

Isak crouched next to the door of the tent and softly whispered, “Even?”

A lantern inside turned on and the door began to unzip, revealing a smiling face. “I was starting to think that you were going to skip out on me, Isak.”

“I had to stop to use the bathroom,” Isak replied. “Since we don’t have those where we’re camping.”

“Well, come on in,” Even said, wiggling in his sleeping bag to the back of the tent.

Isak crawled in and zipped the door shut before laying down on the ground with a pillow below his head and a blanket covering him.

Even frowned. “Where’s your sleeping bag?” he asked. “You’ll be too cold on the ground.”

“I left it in my tent because I didn’t want my friends to know I snuck out,” Isak explained. “I would never hear the end of it if they knew.”

Sitting up, Even unzipped his own sleeping bag and laid it across the floor of the tent. He pulled Isak onto it and grabbed part of his blanket so that they were sharing.

“Sorry, but we have to get close,” Even told him. “The cold ground is not good for sleeping on.”

“Thank you,” Isak said, burrowing in a bit closer to Even so that he’d have more of the blanket. They didn’t really get a chance to talk before they fell asleep, cuddled under the blanket.

* * *

Isak and Even woke up to his 6:00 alarm blaring. Their limbs had become entangled in the night, but they pushed away from one another so that Isak could shut off his alarm.

“Why so early?” Even complained.

“I have to go back,” Isak replied regretfully. “I’m sorry.”

“Go,” Even told him. “And feel free to come back tomorrow. I enjoyed the warmth, despite having to wake up too early.”

Isak quickly collected his things and made his way back to the campsite. He had woken up way too early, as the boys didn’t get up until like 7:45. Isak had even had time to figure out how to start the fire while they were still in bed and had gotten to work on making eggs and bacon.

“That smells good. And that says a lot, considering you’re a hopeless cook,” Mahdi said as he emerged from the tent.

“God, I love my friends,” Isak replied snarkily.

“How’d it go?” he inquired, sitting on the log across from him.

“We just slept,” Isak answered. “But he invited me back tonight, so I think my answer is it went well.”

“Take advantage, then,” Mahdi said.

Then, Magnus emerged from the tent, yawning. He was followed by Jonas who was pushing him out of the way to clamber out of the tent and toward the nearest tree to take a piss.

“Where were you last night?” Jonas asked Isak after he had finished up and made his way to the fire.

“What do you mean?” Isak asked, trying to mask how nervous he was.

“You got out of the tent late last night and didn’t come back until some time after I fell asleep,” Jonas explained.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Isak replied. “So I sat outside for a while.”

“Yeah, I woke up when he came back in,” Mahdi said. God, Isak loved him right now.

“Oh, okay,” Jonas replied, still seeming a bit unsure. Maybe he was just concerned. Isak tended to have issues with insomnia when he was struggling with something.

“I’m fine,” Isak assured him. 

“The first night of camping is always the worst,” Magnus pointed out.

Isak doubted the validity of that statement. He quite enjoyed his first night of camping, but maybe that meant that it would just get better.

* * *

Apparently day two was the big hiking day. They took boats places and hiked nearly all day. On one particularly annoying hike, Magnus managed to slip on some rock. He regained his balance but sent Isak falling into the mud, so Isak was done for the day.

It was only their second hike.

By the end of the day, he was caked in sweat and mud, and he wanted nothing more to be back in the kollektiv, taking a nice, warm shower.

Unfortunately, the boys were more than content to stay dirty, as they headed back to the campsite to make walking tacos.

Isak was miserable. The coral reef had been pretty dope, but a day of sitting in a boat and fucking walking, all while coated in mud? Yeah, it sucked. At least he knew that he could crawl into Even’s bed when the night came to a close.

Though, he wasn’t sure Even would want him inside now that he was so fucking grimy and gross. On the way to Even’s that night, he stopped by the car to get his shower stuff. He needed to be clean.

So, he arrived at Even’s tent, nice and clean from his recent shower. He shoved his soap into his bear box, figuring that Even wouldn’t mind much.

“I’m here,” Isak whispered. “Sorry it’s late, I used the showers here. The water pressure is shit, but I guess that’s just how camping is.

Even unzipped the door again and Isak saw that the sleeping bag was already laying across the floor of the tent. He set up his stuff on top of it and zipped it shut.

“How was your day?” he asked Even.

“Good!” Even replied. “I visited a bunch of the prehistoric house sites today. It’s crazy to think that people lived here all the way back into the Bronze Age. What about you?”

“We went  _ hiking _ ,” Isak groaned. “It was zero out of ten, do not recommend.”

“Hiking is fun,” Even protested.

“It’s glorified walking,” Isak countered.

Even shrugged. “I guess it just helps me to clear my mind.”

“So, Even, what do you do when you aren’t camping in National Parks?” he asked, turning toward the other boy.

“I draw,” he replied. “I used to mostly draw people, but recently I’ve been focusing on animals and nature, hence the trip.”

“So, you’re an artist?” he asked. A hot artist was exactly what Isak needed in his life.

“In training,” Even clarified. “I go to Oslo National Academy of the Arts. What about you?”

“I’m studying architectural engineering at UiO next year,” he answered. “I am gonna design buildings, which I guess is the opposite of nature.”

Even chuckled. “Well, Isak, it looks like we’ll be studying in the same city next year. I’d love to meet up with you more, outside this cramped tent. Like maybe coffee or something?”

Isak smiled. “I’d love that. How much longer are you here?”

“Four more nights,” Even replied.

He raised his eyebrows. “And I thought three nights was rough.”

“We’ll have to make the most of our nights here since coffee is going to have to wait until I get back,” Even said, before scooted closer to Isak.

He leaned over and kissed the other boy’s lips. They made out for a while under they just got too tired and decided to call it quits for the night. Isak fell asleep with Even’s head on his chest.

* * *

Isak slept a little later this time, as he knew that the boys would be tired after a long day of hiking. He was wrong. When he got back, Jonas was sitting outside and tending to the fire.

“Where have you been?” he asked.

“I had to pee,” Isak replied. It wasn’t technically a lie because he had peed at Even’s campground before heading back.

Jonas gave him a weird look. “But I’ve been awake for like 20 minutes. And you’re clean.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t about that so I went swimming,” he lied. “I mean, we  _ are _ staying on an island.”

“What are we talking about?” Magnus asked as he climbed out of the tent.

“Apparently Isak went swimming this morning,” Jonas informed him.

Magnus tilted his head in confusion. “But Isak wasn’t here last night. I got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and he wasn’t there. I figured he bailed to stay the night at the hotel.”

“I did  _ not _ !” he protested. “You must be delusional. I was in the tent all night!”

“Come here,” Jonas said sternly.

“Why?” he asked.

“Just do it,” Jonas said. Isak listened, making his way toward the other boy, who gently pulled him down by his hair and sniffed his scalp. “Isak, you showered.”

“So I brought my soap when I swam. It can’t be  _ that _ bad for the environment!”

Jonas smirked. “How was the hotel last night? Costly, I assume.”

“I didn’t stay at a hotel,” Isak snapped. 

“You didn’t stay here and we know it!” Magnus exclaimed.

“You’re right,” Isak replied. “I didn’t stay here, but I also didn't stay in a hotel. Despite what you may believe I actually can stick out a weekend of camping with my friends, even if I think it is a bit pointless.”

“Then where were you?” Magnus asked.

“None of your business,” Isak replied.

Jonas’ eyes widened. “You were with a guy on our bro trip?”

“No,” Isak lied, his cheeks flushing a deep shade of crimson.

“Oh my god!” Jonas exclaimed.

“We didn’t do anything,” Isak told him. “I mean other than kiss last night. The night before we didn’t even talk.”

Magnus’ jaw dropped. “You stayed in another guy’s tent for two nights?”

“And you still didn’t get any? Dude, you need to up your game,” Jonas continued for him.

“He asked me on a date, so my game is perfectly fine,” Isak grumbled.

“You still haven’t fucked yet?” Mahdi asked while climbing out of the tent.

“It’s been two days!” Isak exclaimed. “How fast do you expect me to move?”

“Time works different when you’re on vacation,” Jonas reasoned.

“Is he still here?” asked Mahdi.

Isak crossed his arms. “You guys need to be a lot less invested in my sex life.”

“That’s a yes,” Jonas said.

He glared at his best friend. “Look, sure I’ll go back tonight, but don’t get too excited.”

“Bro, you have to at least try!” Magnus exclaimed. “Do it for us. We’re sick of you being so desperate and sad.”

Isak offered him the one finger salute and marched toward the tent. “Wake me up when breakfast is ready.”

* * *

That day, they did what Even had done the day before and explored the historical aspect of the park. It was actually pretty cool. Isak was going to be studying buildings, and seeing the sites of ancient houses was pretty interesting.

After dinner, Isak set off for Even’s tent one last time, sleeping bag under his arm. His friends didn’t stop harassing him about Even until he was on the boat but Isak wasn’t very optimistic. What were the odds that they would be doing anything during their third night together?

When Isak arrived, Even was still putting out the fire that he had likely used to make dinner. He looked up to Isak with an expression of surprise etched on his face, probably because he was way earlier than usual.

“What happened to sneaking out in the dead of night?” he asked.

“My friends figured out that I’d been sleeping somewhere else and interrogated me until I confessed where I had been,” Isak explained. “So I get to sleep semi-normally tonight and I have my sleeping bag.”

Even walked over and pressed a kiss to his lips. “But I’ve grown quite fond of sharing,” he whispered.

“We don’t need to use it if we won’t need it,” Isak replied. “There are plenty of other ways to stay warm.”

“Hmm, maybe we should put that to the test,” Even suggested, pulling Isak toward the tent.

The other sleeping bag was already set up across the floor. Even climbed into his normal spot, facing up. Isak climbed on top of him and leaned down t give him a languid kiss.

He kissed Even for a few minutes before moving his lips to the edge of his lips, then to his cheek, then right behind his ear. Isak slowly let his kisses trail lower and lower until he was pressing open mouthed kisses to the other boy’s neck.

“God, Isak,” Even groaned. “You’re so fucking hot.”

His words caused Isak’s hips to instinctively grind down onto Even’s dick, ripping a small moan from his throat. Even reached up to grab one of Isak’s hands and he just held it as Isak continued to mouth at his neck.

Even thrust his hips up into Isak’s which made him lose it, he abandoned Even’s neck in favor of messily making out with him as they rubbed their hips together.

The other boy slowly reached under Isak’s waistband and pulled out his already erect dick, jerking it a few times before pulling his own out of his pants. He grabbed them both in one fist and jerked them together.

Isak moaned, probably a bit too loud for being in a crowded campground, but he didn’t care. Being with Even felt amazing and he didn’t give a fuck who could hear them.

“Jesus,” Isak moaned, squeezing Even’s other hand. “This is amazing. You’re amazing.”

“Thanks,” Even panted, leaning up to kiss Isak some more.

It didn’t take very long. After a few more minutes, Isak couldn’t hold back anymore, he sprayed over Even’s hips and the sleeping bag with a loud groan.

It must have gone straight to Even’s dick, because he was coming moments later, back arching up off of the tent floor, which forced Isak to temporarily squeeze against the roof of the tiny tent.

Isak rolled off of him and smiled. “I can’t wait until we have more room to do stuff.”

“It’ll be a lot easier that way,” Even chuckled. “By the way, it’s a good thing you brought your sleeping bag. I think mine is early.”

“I’m so sorry about tha-” he started.

“Don’t worry about it, Isak,” Even replied. “It’s more than okay.”

Isak grinned and looked into the other boy’s bright blue eyes. Even pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Isak had hated camping for most of his life, but he had to admit, this was the best vacation ever.


End file.
